Chained To You
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Kate Todd is not one to go clubbing. But when she gets taken to one she meets a mysterious stranger that will change her life forever. All the while she must keep her new relationship from her co-workers. Kate/Ari
1. Chained To You

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Here's my new fic, It'll be updated weekly at least, as I have many other fics (as you know)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_The whole fic is inspired by the song 'Chained To You' by Savage Garden._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me too my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I wanna be Chained to you_

* * *

Kate Todd is not normally one to go to a club.

That was until she joined NCIS two months ago and Tony DiNozzo said she wasn't fun enough and had dragged her to a club one Friday night after work.

"See isn't this great?" Tony said over the music. Kate gave him a look.

"Yeah DiNozzo, this is loads of fun" She said sarcastically. A woman caught Tony's eyes.

"Kate…Go dance…bye" He ran off in the direction of the woman, leaving Kate standing in the middle of the dance floor looking awkward.

As a new song pumped out of the speakers she felt a set of hands on her waist. She turned her head slightly and was met with a set of beautiful eyes and a cocky smirk. She smirked at the man and started moving to the music.

His hands went from her hips to run down her thighs and onto the bare skin where her dress ended. His head bent down to right next to her ear.

"You are quite beautiful" He said to her. She turned around; making his hands trail across her skin and making her shiver slightly and put her arms around his neck.

"Not too bad yourself" She smiled looking him up and down, he wore black denim jeans and a black t-shirt. He smirked and ran one of his hands further up her thigh, lifting her dress slightly.

Kate let out a small laugh. She'd have to thank Tony later for convincing her to come here, she was indeed having fun.

She moved her body closer to his and looked up at him with a grin on her face, which was met by his smirk.

"You want to get a drink?" She asked loudly so she could be heard over the music. He gave a short nod and let go of her. They walked through the crowed that was on the dance floor and walked towards the bar. Kate looked around to see if she could see Tony, she finally saw him dancing with a woman. She smirked and shook her head, turning back to the man.

A few drinks, not many words and a lot of dancing later Kate went up to Tony who was still dancing with the same woman.

"Tony! I'm going home" Kate said over the music. Tony stopped dancing.

"See you're not fun!"

Kate smirked "I'm not going alone"

Tony grinned at her. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away from him and through the crowd towards the man with the smirk and the kind eyes.

* * *

Kate fumbled with her keys as the man pressed himself against her, kissing her neck in front of her apartment door. She finally opened the door and they both stumbled in. She lifted his black t-shirt over his head, noticing the scars that were over his stomach and chest. They made their way to Kate's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Next chapter will be up next Saturday! (Australia Time)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. This Intoxication Thrills Me

**_I forgot to update last Saturday! I have an excuse! I was sick and could barely open my eyes to see my computer screen, much less update!_**

**_Read on!_**

**_Congrats to you who guessed correctly who the mystery man was!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with the sun shining through her window and one killer of a headache. She groaned closing her eyes and rolled over, only to be met by another body. She opened her eyes again to see a man smirking at her.

"It is about time you woke up" The man said with an accented voice.

Kate blinked.

She had no idea who the naked man in her bed was.

Tony would have a field day when he finds out.

Which, he won't.

Kate quickly got out of her bed, wrapping a blanket around her. "I'm going to go have a shower, when I come out, you won't be here" She said walking backwards to the bathroom and shutting the door. The man chuckled and got up.

Twenty minutes later Kate walked out of her bathroom to see her bedroom empty. She sighed and put the blanket on the end of her bed and walked out into the lounge room.

The man was sitting on her couch.

Great.

She walked over to him "You know when I went in there, you were supposed to leave"

The man looked at her with that damn smirk "And yet, here I sit"

She sat down on the arm chair across from him "You're not from around here are you?" She asked. The man raised his eyebrow.

"No. I am Israeli" He said. She stood up suddenly.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I would like to know your name. Or I could just check your badge" He said interacting to her badge which was siting on the coffee table. Kate looked at him confused. There was more to this man then met the eye. Seeing as she didn't answer him, he leaned forward and opened her badge.

"Caitlin" He said looking up at her. She stood in the middle of the room still with a confused expression on her face "I would like to get to know you better. If that is alright with you" He said with a smirk on his face.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "I don't even know your name" She said. The man stood up and walked to her. He put his hands on her hips and put his face right next to her ear.

"My name is Ari" He whispered making her shiver slightly. He pulled back with a smug grin on his face.

"Well Ari…I guess you'll have to stay for breakfast then"

She was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kate and Ari lay in her bed. Both with satisfied smiles on their faces. Kate rolled over and placed her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her head confused.

He was not use to this.

"So, what do you do?" She asked him as he traced circles on her shoulder.

"That you do not need to know"

"Why not? You saw my badge, you know I'm an Agent. Why can't I know what you do?" She asked lifting her head so she could look at his face.

"Do you really want to know Caitlin?" He asked and when she nodded he sighed.

"I am Mossad" He said.

Out of everything he could have said she was certainly not expecting_ that_.

"Caitlin?" He said when she didn't reply. She flicked her eyes back to his, a small smile on her face.

"Really? What's it like working for Mossad?" she asked.

Ari chuckled and pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

Kate woke up smiling the next morning. Ari was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her wearing his black shirt and jeans.

"Caitlin, I am returning to Israel today" He said. Kate's face fell.

"Oh…"

"But" Ari said slowly before Kate could say anything "I do wish to continue whatever this is. I will be back in Washington in three days and I wish to come back to you"

Kate didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ok…"

_Great,_ she thought, _that was the best you could say._

Ari smirked at her and stood. "I will return soon" He said leaning and kissing her forehead. "Goodbye Caitlin"

* * *

Kate walked into the Bullpen later that morning, only to see Tony grinning behind his desk.

"What's made you so happy?" She asked.

"I had a _really_ good weekend" He said.

"What was her name?" Kate asked putting her bag behind her desk, Tony walked up to her.

"Ziva…she was Israeli…exotic…" Tony trailed off with a grin.

_Israeli,_ Kate thought.

_Huh.  
_  
"What about you? What did you do?" Tony asked after a minute.

Kate smiled to herself "I had a _really_ good weekend"

* * *

**_I will try and update quicker this time!_**

**_Well, that is only if you review..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. He Waits In The Winds

**_Hey all!_**

**_New chapter!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_He's there in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the winds  
He's gotta play a part_

* * *

Three days and one case later Kate sat on her couch watching the news. She reached for the remote when she heard a noise from behind her. She spun around quickly to see Ari leaning against the doorway of her bedroom. Her eyes quickly went to the front door, where she noticed a bag, jacket and motorcycle helmet sitting on the floor.

"How'd you get in here?" Kate asked standing up.

"Caitlin, picking a lock is one of the first things you learn at Mossad" He said with a chuckle. Kate stood and cautiously walked towards him.

"You came back" She stated.

"I am a man who keeps his word Caitlin" He said pushing himself off the doorway and taking a step towards her. She stood a bit awkwardly in the centre of the room.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked. Ari shook his head. Kate looked down at her feet then back up at him. "I've never done this before" She said.

"Trust me Caitlin, I have not either. It is quite dangerous seeing you now" He said putting a hand on her cheek.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"It is better you do not know" He sighed. She just nodded, not really wanting to question the Mossad Officer.

"Now" He said running a hand through her hair and pulling her closer to him with his other arm "I am in town for two weeks on business" He said.

Kate tried to hide the smile that crept across her face.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" She asked him letting her arms fall from his waist. He just nodded. She took his hand, dragging him to the couch and making him laugh at the child-likeness of her.

* * *

An hour later Ari was not paying attention to the people on the TV, instead he was looking down at the head resting on his lap.

Kate was lying across the couch with her legs curled up and using Ari's lap as a pillow. She had a feeling he was watching her. She turned her head and smiled slightly up at him. With little effort he pulled her up to straddle his lap and kissed her.

When he pulled away from her she gave him a smirk, an evil one that has a secret plan behind it, and stood up, pulling him seductively towards her bedroom.

"Caitlin, you are quite something, aren't you?" He said following her with no objection.

* * *

Three days later Kate was sitting in the car with Tony and Gibbs heading to the airport so they could go help an investigation with Gibbs' old Senior Field Agent Stan. She sighed and opened her phone, looking for the number she had put in her phone the previous day when she had gotten home to find Ari asleep in the bed where she left him that morning (He had a long flight and she let him stay, there was something about him that made her trust him alone in her apartment) and a note had been left on her pillow, with his phone number.

"Hey" She said quietly when he answered, hoping that Tony or Gibbs weren't eavesdropping.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said with a small smile. She noticed Tony looking at her through the rear view mirror, she sent him a glare. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be out of town for a few days, it depends when we slove the case" She said.

"Alright Caitlin" He said, she could almost see his smirk.

"Yeah…feel free to stay at my place" She said.

"I may take up that offer Caitlin, the hotel I have been put at…They do not seem to know about cleaners"

Kate laughed slightly "Alright, I'll see you soon" She said.

"Goodbye Caitlin"

"Bye" She smiled putting her phone back into her backpack.

"So, who was that?" Tony asked with a grin.

She could see that coming.

"None of your concern DiNozzo" She said looking out the window. Tony quickly turned around in his eat so he was looking at her.

"New boyfriend?" He asked. She sent him a glare that kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive.

* * *

The next day they had managed to close the case, get back to NCIS, do the paperwork and head home at midnight. Kate walked into her apartment, threw her back on the floor and flopped herself down on the couch.

"How graceful of you" Ari smirked walking into the room from the kitchen.

She looked up at him "You stayed"

"Well Caitlin, you did offer" He said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I'm glad you did" She said softly, sitting up more and resting her head against his arm. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"I am too. Now, it has seemed to be a long case for you, come and sleep" He said gently. She nodded tiredly and followed him into her room before lying down in the bed with him holding her from behind. She quickly fell asleep.

Ari watched her for a while longer after she drifted off.

He never would have imagined having this…Well, whatever _this _was.

He liked it.

He was born to be a mole inside Hamas, the risks came everyday doing that, though he was good at his job. Kate could be in danger when he was with her. After an hour he finally decided what he had to do.

"Caitlin" He said softly and shook her slightly. She opened her eyes and made a noise that came out like 'ugh' as she woke. He smirked.

He then became serious.

"Caitlin. What I am about to tell you is important, and if you wish to seise contact with me, it will be understandable"

She paled "You're married, aren't you"

He chuckled "No Caitlin, I assure you I am not married"

She breathed a sigh of relief "Continue" She said.

"I have told you I work for Mossad, but not the aspects of my job"

"You don't have to, I understand if it's confidential" She said sitting up straight so she was level with him, even though he was still slumping down slightly.

"I think you may need to know this, for your safety" He said, and her eyebrows knitted together. He continued "For a number of years I have been working for Mossad undercover as Hamas. If either found out I was here with you, you would be in grave danger" He said. Kate swallowed and looked down at her hands for a few minutes.

"So?" She said with more confidence in her voice then she thought "I think this is worth it" She said quietly.

"You have entered a dangerous game" He said with a smirk. She grinned and straddled his legs. "I thought you were tired" He commented as she began to kiss his neck. She bit him on the shoulder, making sure the mark would be there for days.

"I was, past tense" she mumbled before he flipped them over.

* * *

**_Next chapter is a little thing called Bete Noire..._**

**_Review!! Seriously! Or No Bete Noire!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. You're Still A Mystery

**_Hey all!_**

**_I know! You all hate me for not updateing in so long!_**

**_I'll update quicker from now on!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

10 steps back  
You're still a mystery

* * *

Bete Noire

_[Translation – Dark Beast]_

* * *

Three months later Ari had visited 10 times, each time he stayed for a few nights and the two had become more serious, well as serious as you could get with a secret relationship where they were hardly together. She was now used to the almost-weekly visits. When he would leave he would always leave something in promise that he would be back. The first week it was his jacket, which she hung in her cupboard for him after retrieving it from its heap on the floor. The fourth week it was a shirt, which she had claimed as her own and wouldn't give back to him Right now she was trying to get dressed for work.

"Good view?" She smirked over her shoulder, seeing Ari leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Very" He answered walking up behind her and running his hands down her body. She leaned against his chest and sighed happily.

"So what are you doing today?" Kate asked stepping away from him and grabbing a pinkish-purple shirt from her draw and putting it on. He sat down on the bed.

"Caitlin, you should know that whatever happens today, do not be angry" He said. She sat down next to him and stared.

"Why, what's happening?" She asked worriedly. The sides of his lips twitched up slightly and he leaned over and began to kiss her neck.

"Do not worry, it will be fine"

She continued to look at him "If you say so" She said getting up and walking into the bathroom to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. "Ari!" She screeched almost running out into her bedroom, where Ari was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yes?" He asked looking innocently up at her. She sent him a death glare and went back into the bathroom and began to attack her neck with cover up makeup, covering the many hickeys all over her neck that the man in the other room was responsible for. Ari slowly came up behind her and kissed the side of her head.

"I must go now Caitlin" He said. She turned her head to kiss him.

"Are you coming back tonight?" She asked.

"If everything goes as plan today, then yes" He said kissing the opposite side of her neck, the side where she wasn't frantically applying makeup. She smiled softly as he did.

"Bye Ari" She said. He left her with one last kiss.

"Shalom Caitlin"

* * *

'_When did lab rats, start carrying Sig Sauers?'_

* * *

A hundred thoughts were running through Kate's head as she lay on the autopsy table.

_What was he doing here? Why was he holding Ducky and Gerald hostage? That bastard! Why was he-_

His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd" He said looking through her jacket. Ducky and Gerald sat on the floor looking at her.

"You any good with this gun Caitlin?" He asked.

As he continued talking to Ducky all she wanted to do was turn around and either shoot him or scream at him.

But she stayed still.

* * *

'_You Bastard!'_

'_You seem like such a bright young woman and that's all you can say?'_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kate yelled after Ari had put Gerald and Ducky in the cooler. She was lying on the autopsy table again after Ari had ordered her there, which she had been pretty angry about.

He walked over, putting his hand on her arm, but she pushed it away from her.

"Caitlin, I am on a mission" He whispered in her ear. She stared at him for a moment before sitting up and glaring at him.

"So that gave you the right to shoot Gerald? What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed. He chuckled and leaned against the table next to her. "Ari! This isn't funny, Gibbs will want to kill you" She said.

He lifted his hand and ran it through the side of her hair, leaving his hand on the side of her neck. "It will be fine" He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, when he went to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"This is so inappropriate" She said breathlessly. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again, at with point the rational side of Kate's mind went out the window.

Her hands were on his shoulders as he gently pushed down onto the autopsy table, one hand running up her thigh, he began to kiss down her neck. She looked over his shoulder and saw a small camera coming through the roof. Her eyes widened.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby gasped as they looked at the screen in front of them "She's...he's...You have to go save her!" She screeched.

Gibbs was staring at the screen with murder in his eyes. He watched as the terrorist pushed Kate down on to the Autopsy table, blocking her face and his from the screen. He saw Kate's hands on the Terrorists shoulders, trying to push him off when suddenly he saw her face over the man's shoulder. He saw her eyes widen, but he couldn't see anything other than that. The Terrorist's head suddenly turned and he pointed a gun straight at the camera, shooting and making the two in the lab loose the picture.

Gibbs quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

'_Why?'_

'_Why Not?'_

* * *

Kate sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk later that night with only Tony for company.

"The way he escaped was always his backup plan. He just needed someone he could count on to shoot him in the chest to trigger the assault. Gibbs figures he was wearing a bullet proof vest all along." He said from his desk. Kate looked up at him briefly.

"He was" She took a breath "I felt it"

"You felt it?" Tony said shocked, standing up and walking to her as he spoke "Well, how close did you get to feel it? Close enough to touch him. With your hands or did you touch him with…?"

Kate cut him off "Close enough to stab him with the knife in my hand." She said and sighed again, she knew she couldn't do that. She knew he wasn't the evil Terrorist that everyone else thought he was. The unknown man who shot Gerald and what Gibbs and Abby thought, tried to rape her. No, the man she knew was Ari. The one who can be a bastard and annoy her to the point where she wants to shoot him, but he always kisses that feeling away. The man who sneaks into her apartment in the middle of the night between missions and kisses her shoulder every time he gets into her bed.

"And you didn't" Tony stated.

She swallowed "No"

"Stockholm syndrome?" He asked. Her head snapped towards him and he sat on the edge of her desk.

"You can't identify with your captor in an hour" She said, almost saying Ari and 3 months. Tony gave her a look.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's like falling in love. That can happen" He snapped his fingers "... like that."

* * *

Kate walked into her apartment and saw Ari sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. All she wanted to do was give him an earful after what he had done that day, but something that Tony had said to her was making her think, and this had to come out first. She turned around and shut the door, taking a deep breath and putting her things on the table in the entry way. She turned back around with tears forming in her eyes. Ari looked up and saw her standing there. He put down his newspaper and stood up.

"Caitlin…?"

She took another deep breath and looked away from him "I can't…I can't fall in love with you"

He walked around the couch and stood a few feet in front of her and crossed him arms over his chest "Good luck with that"

A tear fell and she laughed slightly wiping it away. She looked back at him and he was smirking. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. So, she did the next best thing she could. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She would yell at him later.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Next chapter'll be up quicker!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *


	5. And When You Looked Into My Eyes

**_Ok, not really the best chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise._**

**_Once again, I suck for the delay of the chapter._**

**_Review! Or no Kari goodness!_**

**_xoxElle _**

* * *

And when you looked into my eyes  
Felt a certain serge of urgency  
Fascination cast a spell  
And you became more than just a mystery

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Kate exploded twenty minutes later. "You shot Gibbs!"

Ari, who was sitting on the couch while Kate paced in front of him, tried not to smirk at her. She turned to him and punched his arm.

"Why did you shoot him?" She asked standing in front of him.

He shrugged "To keep my cover"

Kate took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Gibbs will hunt you down Ari. Don't you get that? He won't stop until he kills you" She said. He put an arm on the back of the couch and turned to her more.

"Caitlin, it is alright. Agent Gibbs will not find me" He said, and then leaned into whisper in her ear "I am very good at hiding"

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "If you pull something like that again I will shoot you" She warned.

"You would not shoot me" He said shaking his head and leaning back with a smirk.

"Why not?" She asked.

He shrugged "You love me" He said seriously, and then grinned at her.

She glared "Don't mock" She said. He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her. She pulled him up by his shirt and pulled him with a smirk, much more evil than his own, to her bedroom.

* * *

"I can't" Kate said shaking her head while looking down at the offending object "It's...I'll fall"

Ari chuckled "You will not fall Caitlin. I will be with you the whole time. All you have to do is hold onto me" He said "I assure you, you will be fine"

Kate cautiously took the motorcycle helmet from Ari's outstretched hand, ignoring the look he gave her. It was Saturday morning, the day after Ari had taken them hostage, and he was trying to get her to take a ride on his motorcycle.

"Fine" She huffed "But if I fall..."

"You may kill me and feed me too many vicious animals" He said getting on the motorcycle and putting his helmet on.

"Ok" Kate said more to herself than to him. She slowly got onto the motorcycle behind him, putting her helmet on, and wrapped her arms around his waist "Ok, let's go"

"That was amazing!" Kate exclaimed taking her helmet off and jumping off the bike an hour later. Ari took off his helmet and gave her a smug look.

"I told you that you would enjoy it"

Kate crossed her arms "Don't be so smug" She said.

He got off the bike and stood in front of her "My Caitlin" He said shaking his head with a smile playing across his lips "One day you will learn that I am always right"

She stepped forward, getting in his personal space and smirking up at him.

"That's where you're wrong" She said, her eyes flicking to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Oh, is that right?" Ari said quickly wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Abby had come over that afternoon to see how Kate was. Kate had quickly sent Ari into the bedroom before answering the door, worried that it would be Gibbs. But either way Ari had to stay in there until Abby left.

"So" Abby said sitting cross-legged on the couch with her boots on the ground next to her "About what happened yesterday…" She said in a low voice. Kate shook her head.

"It's alright" Kate said "It was nothing. I'm fine" She said.

Abby just nodded and decided not to push the subject further.

"I saw a man's jacket on the chair next to the door" Abby said in an excited voice. Kate smiled and looked down. "Are you dating someone?!" Abby asked "Tell me about him!"

Kate laughed at Abby's enthusiasm "Well, if you can call it dating. He's...I've never been with someone like him before" Kate said, knowing that Ari would be listening through the door.

"Wow" Abby said "It sounds like you really like him"

Kate laughed "I do" She paused for a moment "What about you and Agent McGee?"

Abby grinned "Tim's a sweetie. But I want to hear about your man"

Two hours later Abby left with little information on Kate's 'New Man'. Kate opened her bedroom door only to find Ari asleep in the middle of the bed, his head in between the pillows at the top. Kate laughed and crawled over the top of him, leaning down and kissing him until he opened his eyes.

"Hey" She whispered. He sat up slightly and put his arms around her waist.

"I received a call, I will be leaving for a little over a week from tomorrow" He said. She slid down him slightly and rested her head on his chest.

"Ok" She whispered. He placed a hand on her back and kissed the top of her head before lying down with her and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ari woke first, like he normally would when he stayed with Kate. He kissed her neck softly before getting up to have a shower. When he returned he sat down on the bed next to Kate and gently shook her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She mumbled into her pillow. Ari smiled.

"It is 4:30 in the morning Caitlin" He said in a low voice.

She rolled onto her back so she was looking up at him with a frown. "Are you leaving now?" She asked.

"I am" He said. She reached one hand up and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his. She pulled him on top of her and deepened the kiss. "Caitlin" He murmured against her lips "I must go"

She kissed him quickly again and got up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body and walking out into the living room with Ari walking behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and kissed her neck. "I will be back next week" He said. She turned in his arms and kissed him once more.

"I love you" She whispered. He kissed her forehead before leaning down and grabbing his duffle bag.

"Goodbye Caitlin" He said as he walked out the door. She sighed as she closed it behind him and walked back to her room, slipping one of his shirts on and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Kate" Abby said bouncing into the Bullpen later that afternoon "You gotta tell me more about this mystery man" She said. From across the Bullpen Tony's head shot up.

"What mystery man?" He asked with a grin. Kate stared at the also grinning Goth.

"Abby!"

"What?" She said innocently "Wasn't anyone supposed to know?"

Kate took a deep breath and Tony leaned against her desk "What's his name?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern DiNozzo!" She snapped.

"Alright!" He said "Fine" He looked at Abby, hoping she had the guys name for mocking purposes.

"I don't know!" She said. Kate groaned and rested her head in her hand, her hair falling from her neck. Abby laughed.

"Nice hickey, he give that to you?" She grinned. Kate's eyes widened and her hands covered her neck. Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the Bullpen.

"Gear up!"

* * *

**_Like I said, not one of the greatest chapters, But it gets better!_**

**_Review! Ideas are also welcome, it'll help me to update faster, like, what you'd like to see in a scene, fluff you'd like to see, that kind of stuff._**

**_xoxElle_**


	6. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**_Hey all!_**

**_You can thank Ziny-DiNozzo for this getting up now. If she had not bugged me about writing the new chapter, it would not have been up until next week!!_**

**_Well, enjoy!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Well this is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks

* * *

It had been 10 months since that night at the club when the beginning of the relationship started, and the same thing happened almost every week. Kate would come home to find Ari sitting on the couch waiting for her, staying for days at a time. Although, this visit Kate could tell something was wrong with Ari.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly as they sat on her couch, she had her head rested on his chest while he had an arm wrapped around her with his hand on the top of her arm. He didn't answer, just continued to lightly run his hand up and down her arm. She lifted her head so she could look at him in the eye. "Something's wrong. You're not being your normal bastard self" She said sitting up next to him.

He just swallowed and sat up straight, then leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. She just stared at him.

"Ari?"

"This is the last time I will be visiting you Caitlin" He finally said. She turned to face him and tried to hide the chock and hurt from her face.

"What? Why?" She asked. He just stood up and began to walk to the door, but was stopped as she grabbed his arm "Answer me" She said a slight quiver in her voice.

"It is too dangerous for me to be near you. I think it would be best if I leave and you never see me again" He said calmly and taking her hand off his arm.

"There has to be a reason you're doing this…Is it your father? Hamas?" She asked grabbing his arm again as he attempted to turn around.

"Maybe it is because I do not return your feelings" He said simply. She let go of his arm like it had burned her, she took a few steps back from him and stared at him with glassy eyes.

"That's not true. You and I both know that" She said angrily. He had never actually _said _that he loved her. Not yet. Those three words were hard to say for him, she knew that. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before finally looking at her.

"This is best for you Caitlin" He said.

She crossed her arms and looked down. "Why?"

He groaned. This woman would not let anything go.

He stepped forward and put his hands on her upper arms "Caitlin. This is the reason that I should not have become involved with you"

"Is someone after me?" She asked, still not looking up at him.

"No" He said "My father has sent me on a mission that I will most likely not return from"

Kate's head snapped up and she stared at him "So you decided it would be safer to break up with me?"

Ari thought for a moment "Yes" He answered.

"Oh" She said softly. That's when he realized that she's crying.

"Caitlin" He said in a gentle tone, hooking his finger under her chin so that she would finally look him in the eye "I will make you a deal" He said "If I survive this mission, I will return to you straight away. But if something does happen to me, I will make sure you are notified"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, all the while thinking how that less than 5 minutes ago he was ready to walk out her door and never return "I thought it was unsafe for anyone to know about us" She said in a low voice.

"There is only one person I trust to keep this secret" He said. She looked up from his chest with a confused expression.

"Who?"

He let his arms fall from where they were around her shoulders, and briefly thought how his father would react if he found out where Ari was and what he was doing, then led her to sit on the couch again.

"If anything should happen to me on a mission, my sister will come and inform you" He said seriously. Kate's eyes widened slightly. Never in the 10 months she had known him had he ever talked about his family.

"You have a sister?" She asked.

"Yes" He said with a short nod "She is my Half-sister. Her name is Ziva"

Kate raised her eyebrow "Ziva?"

"Yes" Ari said confused by her expression. "Why?"

"Was she at the club that night?" She asked. Ari became more confused.

"Yes"

Kate half groaned-half laughed as she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"She's the girl Tony won't stop talking about at work. He spent the weekend with her the weekend we met" She said lifting her head off his shoulder.

"I do not think I want to know anymore about that" Ari said looking the tiniest bit disgusted. Kate laughed and placed herself in his lap. He let out an 'Oof' as she did and she hit his chest with her fist.

"Please don't get yourself killed" She murmured into the darkness a few minutes later. "And next time something like this happens. Don't act like you did tonight. I don't want to loose you"

When he was sure she was asleep he picked her up carefully and carried her into her bedroom and placing her under the covers. He placed a letter next to her hand and kissed her head before disappearing out her front door.

* * *

_Dear Caitlin,_

_If I do not return, then I am truly sorry._

_The ring you will find in this letter was my mothers. When I return, I will try my hardest to; I will make sure to give it to you properly._

_Anî ohevêt otchâ_

* * *

She wore the ring on her necklace, as a reminder that he _will_ come back. When she had gotten to work the next morning she had googled the last sentence and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

They got a case that day. An ex- Navy SEAL escaped from Leavenworth to find the person who really killed his wife.

And two months later, on the night they were investigating the mysterious death of a SEAL when his D Link broke while going down the side of a cliff, a bullet hit Ari.

And Kate had no clue.

* * *

**_Hehe. I'm mean._**

**_Review! Or no new chapters for the happy little fans!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Cops And Robbers

**_Hey all!!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

If we catch a criminal  
When we catch a criminal  
There's nothing we can do  
But play cops and robbers

* * *

Later that night Kate was sitting on her couch, wearing one of Ari's black shirts she found in the back of one of her draws a few weeks ago. She heard a knock, and tried to deny as she always did when someone knocked on her door that her stomach dropped, and slowly got up to answer the door.

She gasped as soon as she opened it "Ari?!"

"Caitlin" He chocked out, clutching his side, blood running over his fingers.

"Wha-What the hell happened to you?" She asked as he stumbled inside. She took him and made him sit on a chair in the kitchen.

Ari was covered in bruises, some yellowing and some a deep purple. He also had cuts on his neck and face and was bleeding from a wound on his side.

"The mission…Is over" He said through gritted teeth as Kate cleaned the wounds on his face with a cloth. She quickly gave him some pills she had that would hopefully numb the pain.

"What other injuries do you have?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"A bullet graze" He said lifting the hand from his side and shrugged "It is nothing I cannot handle"

"You are a stubborn man" She said angrily as she lifted his shirt over his head and placed it next to the sink. Her eyes widened as she looked at his torso, which was covered in large bruises and a large bullet graze on his left side. She put gauze from the small first aid kit she kept in her cupboard over it.

"I killed the man before he could shoot again. I came straight to here, I cannot go to a hospital" He said, the aches and pains starting to dull.

"Where were you when this happened?" She asked, putting medical tape on the gauze so it would stay put.

"An hour outside Washington" He said "I will not need stitches" He said putting his hand lightly on the gauze. She gave him a look. "Trust me Caitlin, I am a doctor after all"

She began to doubt that the pills she had given him were working when she helped him into her bedroom. He couldn't stand up straight without wincing slightly and whenever she touched certain parts of him he would hiss.

"Lay down" She said as they got next to her bed. He raised his eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes "Just do it"

Ari laid down and settled himself against the pillows with a grunt of pain.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked sitting down on the bed next to him using a wet cloth to wipe some more of the dried blood off his face.

"Fine" He mumbled. Kate put the cloth down on the table next to the bed and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're back" She said with a small smile. Ari's head lolled towards her and he smirked.

He laid on his side, so the bandage was faced up and pulled her towards him.

"You should sleep" She said as he buried his hand in her hair.

"Hmm" He just mumbled as he kissed her, running his hand through her hair while one of her hands gripped his shoulder. When she pulled away she smiled and placed a hand on the side of his face and looked at him "You were worried" He stated.

"Of course I was" She said sitting back from him. She laid down next him with her back lightly pressed against his bare chest, so that she wouldn't disturb the many cuts, bruises and the bullet wound. His arm came around her and found her right hand that was resting on the pillow next to her head and linked their fingers together. He kissed her shoulder, making her smile at the familiar gesture, and rested his head on hers so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Anî ohevêt otchâ" He said quietly. Kate smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too" She whispered.

* * *

The next morning, for the first time, Kate woke up before Ari did. She guessed it was because of the pills she had given him for the pain last night. She slid out of his embrace and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, still wearing his shirt that reached the top of her thighs, and got a glass of water for him and walked back into him.

"Morning" She said when she saw him awake.

"Ugh" He mumbled. She handed him the glass over water and he groaned as he lifted his arm to take it.

"I'm calling Gibbs" She said walking to the other side of the bed to get her phone.

"Why?" He asked.

"To tell him I'm not coming in today, I'm not leaving you here like this Ari" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Caitlin, I will be fine" He said pushing himself up. Kate raised an eyebrow at him when he groaned in pain.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm calling Gibbs" She said putting the phone to her ear.

"_Gibbs"_

"Gibbs, It's Kate…I'm not coming in to work today" She said walking out of the bedroom.

"_Why?"_

"I'm ah...not feeling well"

"_Ok" _

There was a dial tone in her ear and she put down the phone down on the kitchen table, walking back into Ari and seeing he was trying to get out of the bed.

"Ari. Lie back down" She said.

Ari gave her a look "I am perfectly fine Caitlin" He said standing. In truth his body was aching. Normally after missions like the one he had been on, he would return to his small apartment in Israel and sleep the injuries off for a few days. But in this case, he wanted to make sure he was fine so Caitlin wouldn't worry so much.

"No. You're not" She said.

He walked past her and out to the kitchen, her following behind him with a warm hand on his back.

"Here" He said peeling off the gauze from his side, showing the bullet scrape that was no longer bleeding. He handed her a bandage. She put it as he leaned slightly back on the kitchen bench with only his boxers on as the black jeans he was wearing had gotten blood all over them. When Kate had finished putting the medical tape on him she stood up straight. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist while his other hand held himself up on the bench. She put her hands on his chest, breaking from the kiss and rested her head on top of her hands. Ari kept his arm where it was and kissed the top of her head.

"Do the bruises hurt?" She asked quietly.

Ari shook his head "No"

"Ok" She said closing her eyes. Ari smirked and shook his head.

* * *

"Boss? Where's Kate?" Tony asked from his desk when Gibbs walked in with a coffee in his hand.

"Sick" Gibbs answered sitting at his desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs" Director Morrow called from the Catwalk. Gibbs looked up and grabbed his coffee, making his way up to the Director.

"Yes sir?" He said.

"An FBI Agent has seen recognized the man who took Special Agent Todd, Gerald Jackson and Doctor Mallard hostage from the photo that was taken" Morrow said. Gibbs' hand gripped the cup in his hand tighter.

"In Washington?"

"Yes" Morrow answered "Do we have an ID on him yet?"

"Still working on it sir" Gibbs said. Morrow nodded.

"I suggest staying at NCIS headquarters for today" He said before disappearing towards his office.

Gibbs quickly made his way down to his desk to grab his Sig and badge.

"We got a case Boss?" Tony asked standing up slightly.

"You sit" Gibbs said pointing to Tony's chair, Tony said immediately "I'm going to check on Kate"

"Why?" Tony asked, but Gibbs was already in the elevator.

* * *

"You're stubborn" Kate said massaging the back of Ari's neck lightly as they sat on the couch. She had her legs tucked up under her and his hand was resting on her bare thigh.

"You worry too much" Ari murmured.

"How long are you going to be staying here this time?" She asked.

"Until I get another mission" He said. Kate smiled and moved her hand to run her thumb lightly across on of the small cuts on his face.

There was a knock on the door and Kate's head snapped towards it.

"Stay here" She said to Ari and got up to answer the door.

"Gibbs!" Kate said, her eyes widening as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he looked her up and down before raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked down at the Ari's old black shirt she was still wearing that just covered the tops of her thighs. She blushed.

"I thought you were sick" Gibbs said walking into her apartment. Kate quickly rushed so that she was in front of him.

"Gibbs, don't go there" She said quickly. But Gibbs was already standing next to the couch.

Kate looked confused and looked around the room. Ari could not have possibly hidden that quickly.

"The terrorist has been seen in Washington Kate. You're not safe" Gibbs said.

"I'll be fine Gibbs" She said trying not to smirk "Trust me"

Gibbs stared at her for a long moment "Fine. Call me if you need anything" He said before walking past her and out of her apartment door. When she was sure Gibbs was in the elevator at the end of the hall she spun around.

"Where the hell are you Ari?!" She hissed.

He stepped out from behind the bookcase at the side of the room with a smirk. "I'm very good at hiding. When I was a child I was always the last found in hide and seek"

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**

**_Reveille._**

**_This is a sort-of part one to it._**

**_REVIEW!  
_****_  
xoxElle_**


	8. Passion Desire so Intense

**_Hey all!!_**

**_This chapter is for Ziny-DiNozzo and my bestie Pippy. _**

**_Read on!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Reveille

* * *

Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I cant take anymore

* * *

"You know, you could just stay here for the day. With me" Kate said kneeling on the edge of the bed wearing a singlet top and a pair of boy cut underwear.

"You have to go to work, as do I" Ari said putting on a pair of black pants and then walking towards her.

When he reached her she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It had been a few days since he came back and his wound had begun to heal nicely.

She ran her hands down his muscular chest and put her fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulled him closer.

"Caitlin" He warned against her lips. She broke this kiss and leaned back with a smirk.

"Ok" She said standing up and walking over to the cupboard to get out a white skirt and jacket. Over by the draws Ari put on a black long sleeved shirt.

"You look better without it" Kate smiled as she walked into the en suite. Ari leaned against the door frame and watched as she got ready for work. When she was brushing her hair, he walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"Forgive me" He said before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

'_I can't believe I slept in a coffin'  
_

'_Not just slept' _

* * *

Kate sat nervously across from Gibbs, trying to get the taste of his awful excuse for coffee out of her mouth.

"Gibbs, you're making me nervous. Scary scenarios are popping into my head. Like you're here to fire me or to tell me that I'm going undercover as DiNozzo's wife" She said.

"I want you to profile a terrorist" He said.

Kate swallowed.

That was worse.

"What terrorist?" She asked, knowing full well which 'terrorist' he was referring to.

"The one who took you hostage. The one you couldn't stab"

"Oh" She said taking the risk and taking another sip of coffee.

"Why didn't you?" Gibbs asked. Kate took a breath.

"His eyes" She said simply. Not wanting to say anything else.

"Contrary to conventional wisdom, Kate, eyes can lie. You meet him again, don't forget that"

"I won't" She said holding back a smirk.

"Profile him"

"He is not an Islamic fanatic. Never used their rhetoric. No mention of Jihad, Allah, infidels"

"Revenge?"

"No" Kate said quickly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

Kate sucked in a breath "He just didn't seem like one for revenge" She covered. She looked at her watch quickly, not even seeing the actually time "Sorry Gibbs. I have to go" She said getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Oh! He's so cute!" Abby exclaimed as McGee turned the picture of the 'terrorist' into a boy on his first date. McGee looked up at her.

"You think so?" He asked

Abby quickly walked over him "Oh, not cuter than you!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned his head to smile at her and she quickly kissed him.

"Abs, I'm trying to work" McGee laughed.

"Sorry"

"No, I like it. It's just I can't concentrate" He said smiling. Abby grinned and began to back away towards the door.

"Okay. What if I watch from way over here!?" She said before running into Gibbs.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothin'" Abby said quickly.

"Then do nothing at your desk!" He said pointing to her desk in the middle part of her lab.

"Gibbs! This is my lab!" She said walking to her desk anyway, throwing McGee a smirk over her shoulder.

* * *

Kate began to walk down the street after having lunch with Tony and Ducky. Tony was so immature sometimes. She shook her head and began to think of something else.

_Ari_, she thought.

Last night she had barely slept, well, that was Ari's fault. She was so paranoid that she would hurt him because of all his wounds that she refused to do anything with him. That is until Ari, being who he is, manipulated her many times that night. Although, she wasn't complaining.

She blushed at the thoughts of last night's activities as she pressed the button at the intersection. Suddenly a motorcycle pulled up next to the blue mini. Kate immediately recognised it. Ari lifted the eye guard up and winked at her before he sped away quickly through the traffic, narrowly missing cars that screeched to a halt.

Before Kate could do anything someone shoved her into a car.

* * *

'_That bugger knew anatomy! I even asked him if he was a doctor. He didn't reply but I'll wager he went to medical school in Britain!'_

* * *

Kate sat in the front of the blue Mini, her hands cuffed in front of her and a very pissed off look on her face. Her phone began ringing in her pocket. The man behind her, who she guessed was named Simi, as the man driving called him that began to feel around on her.

"It's on the left side - on the belt!" She said.

Simi showed the man named Bassam the front of the phone.

"Who is Gibbs?" Bassam asked. When Kate didn't answer he hit her in the face. She felt her lip start to bleed slightly. "Who is Gibbs?" He asked again.

Kate turned her head to him "My boyfriend. He calls me when he leaves the office." She said.

"Where does he work?"

"Iraq" She said glaring at him.

Bassam hit her in the face again, making her lip bleed more heavily.

_If this is Ari's fau_l_t_, she thought, _I will kill him._

* * *

Kate got out of the Mini in a farmhouse she guessed was about 25 minutes from where she was taken. She gave Ari a glare.

"Caitlin" He said with a smirk before turning to Bassam and Simi. "Who did this?" He asked in Arabic after seeing Kate's lip.

Bassam answered in Arabic "She was insolent"

Ari quickly pulled a gun out from under his jacket and double tapped Bassam in the chest. Everyone in the farmhouse turned to look at him.

"No-one is to lay a hand on her" He said to them all.

"Haswari" Simi said, still standing behind the car. "She would not tell him who was calling her cell" Simi said throwing Ari Kate's phone.

Ari looked at the last received call "Oh. Gibbs called you" He smirked.

"I'd better call him back, tell him where I am. He is my boss" She said, continuing to glare at him.

"Of course. But first some ice for your lip. Then you may call him"

* * *

"You told me I could call Gibbs." Kate said as they sat in the living area of the farmhouse. Ari carefully put a piece of ice on her lip. She looked very angry at him but didn't pull away.

"On one condition" He said.

"Surprise surprise" She said "And what am I to say?"

Ari took the ice away from her lip and leaned back "You became quite ill after lunch. You went to emergency, where it was diagnosed as food poisoning. They pumped out your stomach, gave you an IV and sent you home. You'll be fine tomorrow. You just need some sleep"

"And what if I don't say that?" She asked. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear.

"Caitlin, this is a mission that must not fail. I need you to do this" He murmured.

"What If I don't?" She said angrily.

Ari sighed and leaned back "Tell our guest how you plan to entertain Agent DiNozzo tonight" He said loudly.

A blond woman in jogging gear, who Kate recognized as the woman Tony had chased after earlier that day, walked into the room.

"I will put a bullet in the back of his head as I run my fingers through his hair"

* * *

'_Tony's right. Never eat oysters in a month without an R. I'll be fine by tomorrow' _

* * *

'_Where is the pea?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Kate stared down at Marta's body as it lay dead on the ground as they sat at a picnic table outside, then her head snapped back up to Ari.

"What's going on?" She snarled.

"Call your old friends at the Secret Service. I will tell them all they need to know." He said handing her the phone, she just looked at it "Take it." He said "My Hamas are well trained. They won't kill or capture your President and mine."

She sighed and took the phone from his hand.

* * *

"She was beautiful" Gibbs said as he looked down at Marta's body in the body bag as he stood in Autopsy. Ari sat on a table a few meters away.

"Very" He commented.

"Did you make love to her?" Gibbs asked "Then blew her brains out?"

Ari stood "I did not make love to her, though, I did shoot her" He said.

Gibbs face turned angry "What did you do to Agent Todd in here?"

Ari rolled his eyes "I did nothing to hurt Caitlin" He said.

"Do not say her name" Gibbs said turning around to face him. "What now? You go back to the Middle East? You tell them Marta was Mossad, and she blew the op"

"Yes" Ari confirmed.

"Two op failures in a row. I'd ax your ass if you worked for me" Gibbs said

"People who blow themselves apart to kill their enemy have lower expectations"

A few minutes later, Ari had escaped NCIS with a bullet wound to his shoulder. He made his way to the Israeli embassy for the emergency doctors to take care of it, hoping that Caitlin would not worry too much about him.

* * *

"What happened Boss?" Tony asked once Gibbs returned upstairs.

"Shot him" Gibbs answered simply. From her desk, Kate's eyes widened, but she quickly covered it and turned to Gibbs.

"Did you kill him?" She asked, keeping her voice strong.

"Nope" Gibbs said packing up his things. "You two go home. I'll see both of you Monday" He said.

Kate couldn't have gotten out of there faster.

* * *

"Ari?" Kate said as she entered her apartment, throwing her things down next to the door. Ari walked out of the kitchen shirtless and a bandaged arm with a sling.

"I am fine Caitlin" He assured her.

"Why did you do this today?" She asked crossing her arms in front of him.

"It was a mission Caitlin" He said simply.

"What if Gibbs had killed you this time?" She asked angrily.

Ari turned and walked into her bedroom without answering her, she stood in the same spot looking confused until Ari returned a moment later with something in his good hand.

"I said in my letter that I would give this to you when I returned from the mission last week" He said holding the ring she had taken off her necklace at his request the day after he arrived back. "We may never have the chance to marry, so if we do not, then this will be a ring to show that I will always be near you" He said slipping the engagement ring onto her ring finger. "So Caitlin, if we ever do have the chance, will you marry me?"

Everything that he had done that day to piss her off flew out the window at that moment. A tear escaped Kate's eye and she smiled at him "Yes" She nodded "Yes. I will"

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Next chapter set A month before See No Evil._**

**_REVIEW!!  
_****_  
xoxElle_**


	9. It's So Thrilling

**_Hey all._**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong

* * *

A month later Kate collapsed on to Ari, panting and resting her head on his chest.

"Did you get the two weeks off work like I asked you?" Ari asked placing his hand on her lower back.

Kate nodded but didn't lift her head "You still haven't told me why. I had to tell Gibbs I was visiting my parents"

Ari lifted his arm from her back and looked at his watch "We have to shower, then I will show you what I have planned"

Kate lifted her head and crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on top of them with a small smile "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are going on a little adventure" He said with a smirk.

"Should I pack?" She asked sitting up, using his thighs as a seat.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and shook his head "No. Everything you will need will be provided. But we must leave soon"

She jumped off him and pulled him up with her, he raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked "We should save water"

* * *

"That was probably the most unsafe thing I have ever done" Kate said an hour later as Ari helped her off his motorcycle, taking the helmet off her head for her and reviling the blindfold covering her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked as he held onto her shoulders.

"You will know soon enough" He said with amusement in his voice. She crossed her arms and let him lead her forward.

"Caitlin, there are a few stairs" He said, Kate just nodded and cautiously walked up them.

"Are you going to tell me where we are yet?" She asked when she heard something close behind her.

Suddenly the blindfold was taken off her head and she looked around "Why are we on a plane?" She asked turning to face Ari. He just led her to a seat on the large private jet.

"You will see soon enough" He said as they sat down in two of the few seats.

"Is this for one of your missions?" She asked quietly as the plane began to move onto the runway.

He shook his head "No Caitlin, this is for you"

She smiled softly as the plane began to take off and she turned her head to look at Ari again "Where are we going?"

"You will see once we get there" He said with a smirk.

An hour into the flight Ari stood and sat on the small couch at the side of the plane, Kate joining him a moment later.

"This plane is amazing. How did you get it?" She asked. Ari put an arm across the back of the couch and leaned back.

"I have ways" he smirked.

"Such as?" She asked turning fully to face him.

"A favour from my father" He said looking away from her "Although, he thinks it is just for me" He said.

Kate wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and massaged it lightly "Ari" She said moving closer to him.

"Hmm?" He murmured, his eyes closed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. He opened one eye and gave her a look.

"You are a very impatient person Caitlin" He said, making her hand fall away from his neck. She stood up and walked over to her seat and sat back down.

"How long will we be at wherever we're going?"

"Two weeks" He said returning to his own seat "Everything we will need is already taken care of, including clothes" He said, already knowing the question she was going to ask.

"Ok"

* * *

Many hours later Kate was woken from her sleep to see Ari crouching in front of her seat.

"We are here Caitlin" He said standing up and offering a hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up from the seat once she un-did her seat belt.

"Where is here?" She asked letting him lead her off the plane. Once they were on solid ground he smirked at her. He watched as her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Are we in Italy?" She asked turning to him. He nodded and began to lead her through the airport and into the car park.

"This is only the beginning" He said leading her to a blue motorcycle.

Kate was in awe. She couldn't believe that Ari had taken her to Italy.

She held on to Ari tightly as he sped through the streets, watching as everything past her in a daze.

Ari stopped at a large impressive hotel, parking the motorcycle and walking in the building with Kate.

"This is amazing" She said as they got into the elevator "Are we staying in the penthouse suite?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered putting an arm around her waist "There is someone waiting in there I would like you to meet" He said as the elevator doors opened on the top floor.

"Who?" She asked.

"You will see" He said putting the swipe card through the door and pushing it open.

"Ari. It is about time you arrived" A woman said standing up off the couch in the middle of the room. She had long curly brown hair, and she was wearing a black tank top with cargo pants. She gave them a smirk that was identical to Ari's.

Kate looked up at Ari with a questioned look as he closed the door.

"Caitlin, this is my sister Ziva" He said "And I must go take care of something. I will be back in an hour" He said putting a hand on Kate's lower back and gently pressing his lips to hers quickly.

"Bye" She whispered.

"Shalom" He said to Kate, he looked up at his younger half-sister "Shalom" He said.

When he left Ziva stood up from the couch again and smiled at Kate "You like to be called Kate, yes?" She asked.

Kate stepped forward, more closer to the centre of the room where Ziva was standing "The only people who call me Caitlin are Ari and someone I work with" She said with a small smile.

"Kate" Ziva said sitting down, indicating for Kate to sit next to her "I want to thank you" Ziva said quietly.

"Why?" Kate asked, looking confusedly at the younger woman.

"Ari is the only person I have left. Our father has never been there for either of us, we have always had each other. After our sister died he became a bit more careless on missions. But, when he met you it seemed as though it was his mission to survive" Ziva said looking down at her hands "He would have died on his last suicide mission if it were not for you...He said he needed to get back to you. So I am thanking you for saving my brother" She said.

Kate had tears in her eyes when she answered "I didn't know you had another sister"

"Tali" Ziva said in a low voice "She was killed by a suicide bomber"

"I'm sorry" Kate said putting a hand on Ziva's arm.

Ziva just nodded before looking up at Kate with a small smile "I knew you prefured to be called Kate from your co-worker. Tony" She said.

Kate let out a laugh "He still talks about you" She said, making Ziva raise an eyebrow "He said it was the best weekend he ever had"

Ziva chuckled "It was not bad"

* * *

An hour later, like he said, Ari returned, Ziva leaving soon after.

"What did the two of you talk about" Ari asked as Kate took his hand and walked backwards towards the hotel bedroom.

"Girl stuff" She smirked as her hands slipped under his shirt, her hands running over his muscular stomach.

"I do not see Ziva talking about 'Girl Stuff'" He said leaning down and kissing her.

The conversation didn't go much further than that. It was starting to get dark when Kate resting her head on her hand and looked down at Ari, the blanket covering his lower half.

"You never told me you had another sister" She said tracing circles on his chest. His head lolled to the side, facing away from her and she felt his go ridged.

"I do not like to talk about it" He said. Kate leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Ok. You don't have to" She said. He looked back up at her and took her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"There is something special for you in the closet for you tomorrow" He said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

He rolled over, making her lay down under him and kissed her neck "There is a church a few miles away" He whispered in her ear. He kissed the other side of her neck so he could whisper in the other ear "I am marrying you tomorrow" He said.

Kate pulled away from him and looked at him with wide eyes "You're not serious"

He smirked "I am very serious Caitlin" He said.

"We're getting married. Tomorrow"

"Yes" He nodded.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, rolling them over so she was on top of him, pressing her lips to his again.

"I love you"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	10. I Want You

**_Wedding time!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute.  
Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to find she was alone in the large bed. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on the pillow next to her, seeing a folded note. She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest and un folded the note.

'_Caitlin,_

_Look in the cupboard and you will find a dress._

_A driver will be at the Hotel at 8:30.'_

Kate smiled and held the note to her chest and got out of the bed, walking over to the cupboard and opening it, revealing a bag holding what she assumed was the dress.

A few minutes later Kate stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself. The dress was a white, minus the black satin belt around her waist, the dress had spaghetti straps and hugged her body up until the belt, at which it flowed down to her knees. She grinned and turned her head to look at the clock over her shoulder. 8:15. She walked towards the bathroom barefooted and curled her hair. By the time she walked out of the bathroom she only had 5 minutes before she had to be downstairs. She looked down at her still bare feet and walked towards the cupboard, only to find a pair of matching heels.

She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at early-morning Italy. She still couldn't believe she was there, it was so surreal. She took a deep breath and turned around to go find out what was in store for her.

* * *

Kate was surprised when she got into the car to find Ziva already sitting in there.

"Shalom Kate" The 24 year old Israeli smiled.

"Hi Ziva" Kate said as the driver began to drive his way through the streets

"My brother is waiting at the church" Ziva said "I have never seen him so happy"

Kate smiled and looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"We're here" The driver said in Italian.

When Kate stepped out of the car she was greeted by Ari standing outside the small church wearing a black Armani suit and black tie.

"You look good" Kate said with a grin, unable to wipe it off her face when she walked up to him.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look exquisite" He said.

"Ari, they are ready" Ziva said walking up to them in a blue knee length dress.

"Are you ready Caitlin?" Ari asked offering his arm to her.

She put her arm through his and nodded, taking another deep breath "I'm ready"

* * *

An hour later Kate was Caitlin Haswari, well to her, Ari and Ziva at least. The three were now standing outside the church, Kate smirking at Ari's shirt.

"I will be going now" Ziva said "Congratulations. Both of you"

"Ziva, you should come to lunch with us" Kate said. Ziva smiled and shook her head.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I have a few things I have to do for the next few days" She said.

"Be safe Ziva" Ari said kissing Ziva's forehead.

"I always am" She said beginning to walk away. "Shalom" She called over her shoulder.

Kate turned around and put her hands on Ari's chest, running them down and fiddling with one of the buttons on his dress shirt.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than black" She said smiling at the white shirt he was wearing.

"I like black" He said defensively, wrapping the arm that had his black jacket slung over around her waist. "I think we should return to the hotel" He said leading her towards the car.

"Hmm. I think so too"

* * *

Later that night Kate woke and pushed herself up onto her elbows, resting her hand on the pillow and looked at the two rings now residing on her finger with a soft smile.

She felt Ari stir next to her, but she didn't move to look at him.

Ari sat up slightly while rolling onto his stomach next to her, the sheet falling down to rest at their waists. He used his fingers to gently push her hair away from her neck and pressed a series of kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"What are you doing" He murmured against her shoulder.

"Nothing" she breathed. His hand traced up and down her back as he looked at her rings with her. The cold metal of his own ring on her back making her shiver slightly.

"Are you happy?" He asked quietly. She rolled over so she was looking up at him and placed her hand on the side of his face, lightly rubbing the stubble there, then pressed her forehead to his.

"Of course I am…Are you happy?" She asked worriedly.

He closed the gap between their lips and rolled so he was resting above her, his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" She laughed as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"I do not deserve you" He murmured against her skin.

Kate laughed as she turned her head into the pillow "Too bad"

* * *

A week and a half later Kate and Ari were preparing to leave, packing the many clothes that Ari had gotten for both of them through out the past two weeks when Kate turned to him.

"Can I call my home phone and listen to my messages?" She asked. Ari just nodded and interacted to the hotel phone which they had used almost everyday for room service.

Kate picked up the phone and made the long distance call to USA and put in the code for her answering machine. There were a few from Abby on there telling her about her and McGee's latest date and one last one that caught her attention.

'_Received today. At 7:32am'_

Kate looked at her watch, which was still on American time and saw that it was only half an hour ago, she listened.

'_Katie where are you?' _Her oldest brother Warren said. Kate was confused _'You have to get to Indiana, Dad's in the hospital. They think it's a heart attack. Call me back as soon as you get this'_

"Oh my god" Kate said in shock, quickly hanging the phone up and frantically calling her brother.

Ari looked up and saw the distress on Kate's face and walked up to stand next to her, putting his hand on her arm and looking at her in question.

"Warren what's happened?" She asked, looking up at Ari as she talked "I'm in Italy…Is he alright?...I'll get there as soon as I can…take care of Mum…bye" She said hanging up. She looked up at Ari with tears in her eyes.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"My Dad's had a heart attack. I need to get to Indiana" She said, struggling to keep composed.

"I will call the pilot and ask him to take us to Indiana" He said as Kate put her head on his chest.

"Thank you" She said.

"I will drop you off at the hospital" He said. Kate just nodded again, already knowing that he would not be able to come in with her. "You're Father will be fine" He said into her hair.

Kate sniffed and lost herself in the comfort of being in his arms.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	11. In The Confusion

**_Hey all!_**

**_Thanks to Ziny-DiNozzo for some help on this chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes.

* * *

"Caitlin" Ari said softly as he looked at Kate in her seat. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "We are here" He said taking her hand from the seat and gently pulling her up. "I will be taking you to the hospital"

Kate just nodded and followed him outside towards the motorcycle waiting for them.

20 minutes later Ari stoped the motorcycle in the car park of the hospital, Kate getting off the bike and he taking off his helmet.

"Thank you Ari" She said leaning towards him and kissing him.

"Ring me when you would like me to come get you. I will be at the motel"

"Thank you" She smiled, he leaned towards her to kiss her, then put his helmet on and sped away.

Kate sighed and began to walk towards the hospital when suddenly she was surrounded.

"Who was that?" Warren teased. Kate continued to walk.

"No-one" She said.

"Well, it was obviously someone" Her second oldest brother, Drake, said.

"How's Dad?" She asked, ignoring the questions.

"They're monitoring him, he may need surgery" The youngest of her older brothers, James, who was a doctor, said "But seriously, who's the guy?"

Kate rolled her eyes, walked into the hospital and ran straight into her big sister "April" Kate said hugging her sister. April looked exactly like Kate, but she had their mother's blond hair and blue eyes.

"Dad's room's this way" April said grabbing Kate's hand and beginning to lead her down the hall, their brothers trailing behind. Suddenly April stopped and slowly turned to look at Kate. "Please tell me that is not a ring I feel on your finger" She said.

"April, where's Dad's room?" Kate asked sighing. She wished she had taken the rings off while she was on the plane. _Too late now_, she thought.

"There" April said pointing at the door in front of them. Kate walked past her brothers and went into the room.

"Mum" Kate said walking quickly to her mother Claire and hugging her "How's Dad?"

"I'm fine!" Her father Lucas said from the hospital bed. "Now come give your father a hug"

Kate smiled and walked to her father, leaning down and hugging him.

"Angel, how've you been?" He asked.

"I've been good Dad" She said "What have the doctors said?" She asked him and her mother.

"He had a mild heart attack, and he's going to need to have surgery" Claire said. Kate heard her brother's and sister come into the room and turned around.

"Ran into the doctor outside" James said "He says Dad's gonna need a Coronary Artery Bypass Graft Surgery"

After asking 'Dr. James' as the siblings called him many questions, April looked at her Mother and Father "Katie got married!" She said.

Claire stared at Kate with shock written across her face "You did?"

Kate glared at her sister before looking at Claire again "Yes"

"When?" Lucas asked.

"Two weeks ago, in Italy. It was just us and his sister" She said

"What's his name?" All three of her brothers said in the tone of 'We will hunt him down' brother over protectiveness.

"I'd rather not tell you" Kate said.

"Why? April asked.

"It's a long story. It's safer that you not know" She said, avioding the questioning looks from everyone in the room. "I'm going to go to the motel now, I'll come back in the morning" She said leaning down and kissing her father's cheek before hugging her mother. "Bye"

When she walked out of the room she didn't notice April following her. She walked outside into the late afternoon and pulled out her cell phone.

"Can you come get me now?" She asked quietly when Ari answered the phone.

"_Look to your left" _

Kate keep the phone to her ear and looked to the left of the car park. She saw Ari leaning against his bike, putting his phone in his inside jacket pocket and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. Kate walked towards him and stopped a foot in front of him.

"How is your father?" He asked.

"He's alright. He needs surgery, other than that he's...alright" She said softly. Ari reached out and put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head.

April quickly walked to her car, not being seen by Kate or her mystery man, and waited.

"Come Caitlin, you should get some rest" He murmured into her hair. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Thank you" Kate said softly "For everything"

"You do not need to thank me Caitlin" He said reaching behind him and handing her the helmet from the seat. She smiled when she took it and put it on, getting on the bike behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

April watched as they sped away, starting her car up and following behind.

* * *

Ari closed the motel door behind them as he and Kate walked into the room.

"This is not a motel" Kate said with a laugh.

"It is rather extravagant" Ari said setting his keys down and taking his jacket off, leaving him wearing his black t-shirt "It seems as though it is the most expensive motel in America"

Kate walked through the living room area into a large bedroom and turning to face him "Are you coming?" She asked, unzipping the jacket she was wearing slowly.

Ari walked through the room and into the bedroom, going straight up to her and kissing her, pushing the jacket from her shoulders, letting it land on the floor. He buried his hand in her hair and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, their lips fusing together once more.

There was a banging on the door and Ari and Kate broke apart.

"I will get it" Ari said as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was face to face with April.

"I gotta say Katie, you have good taste" April said her eyes sweeping down Ari's chest, before looking over at Kate, who was rushing towards them. She threw Ari's shirt at him for him to put on and angrily looked at her sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked her.

"I was sent by the troupes to see the Husband" She said.

"You have to leave" Kate said trying to push her big sister out of the room.

"What's so secretive about him?" April asked over her shoulder.

"Please trust me with this" Kate said "You can't say anything to anyone. Alright?"

April nodded "Alright. I'll go" She said walking through the door way "Oh, and...Congratulations" She smiled. Kate smiled back and closed the door as April walked to her car. She turned back towards Ari.

"She won't say anything" Kate said quietly. Ari nodded and walked to the bed sitting on the edge and waiting for Kate to walk to him. She came towards him and sat on his lap facing him.

"I love you" She murmured against his neck. He pulled her against him and laid them down on the bed.

"I love you too, my Caitlin"

* * *

"_Abby" _

"Oh my god! Kate!" Abby exclaimed turning and facing the three others in the Bullpen "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine Abby, I'm in Indiana, Why?" _

Abby's phone was on loudspeaker, Abby and the others looked at the Plasma in the middle of the Bullpen. It show a picture of Ari Haswari leading a blindfolded Kate into an aeroplane.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	12. I Know Where You Hide

**_Short chapter, I'm sure you'll love me for the end._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all

* * *

"Are you sure it's her in the picture Abs?" Gibbs asked once Abby had hung up the phone.

"Well, it may not be the best quality, but I'm sure it's her!" Abby said walking up to the plasma and looking at the picture. It was small, from a security camera at least 50 metres away and the quality was bad on it.

"Abby, she's fine! She said she's in Indiana and McGoo over there showed that" Tony said walking over to his desk and grabbing his backpack. "Boss, we've been here for three days straight" He complained when Gibbs glared at him,

"Go home" Gibbs said with a wave of his hand. He looked at Abby and saw her standing close to the plasma, staring at the picture. He turned his head towards McGee. "Make sure she gets home"

"Yes sir" McGee said nervously as he took Abby's arm. She was reluctant until McGee said in her ear "Kate's fine Abs, we'll go home"

Abby turned her head and looked at him before nodded and taking his hand, letting him lead her to the elevator.

Gibbs watched the two walk away and sighed, sitting back down at his desk. He wanted to tell them rule #12, but McGee wasn't a part of his team and Abby seemed happy.

He took one last look at the picture on the screen before heading home to his boat.

* * *

Two weeks later Kate sat on one of the chairs of her dining room table, her knees pressed to her chest and looking at nothing.

That's how Ari found her when he walked into the apartment. He went straight over to her and crouched beside her.

"Caitlin?" He said. Her head snapped towards him, her eyes wide, like she didn't realize he had even arrived. She swallowed.

"I-I took a test" She said in a low voice. He put a hand on her arm.

"A test?" He asked. She nodded.

"Pregnancy test" She said.

"Oh" He said, one hand going up at scratch the back of his neck absent mindedly. "What did it say?" He asked. Kate shrugged.

"I haven't looked yet" She said softly.

"Would you like me to look?" He asked. She pressed her forehead against her knee and took a deep breath before standing. He stood up with her and she took his hand. They walked into the bathroom, and Kate pointed to the test on the sink counter. He walked to it while she wrapped her arms around herself. Ari picked the test up and looked at it for a moment before looking at her.

"It is negative" He said, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

Kate's hands dropped to her sides and she took let out a breath "Ok, good" She said. Ari threw the test in the trash can next to the sink and turned to her, ushering her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

They sat down on the end of the bed and he faced her "How long were you sitting at that table?" He asked.

"Three hours" She said with a slight laugh.

"You should have told me if you thought you were pregnant" He said.

Kate looked down at her hands "It only accrued to me today. I was thinking after April called me and told me how Dad was doing, and it hit me how I was late…so I took the test"

Ari nodded and pulled her so her back was against his chest, her head turning so her forehead was pressed against his jaw.

"We won't be able to have kids will we?" She said.

"No. It is too dangerous" He murmured, she nodded.

"I know" She whispered. A few minutes later he could tell she had fallen asleep, so her laid her down and covered her with the blanket that was draped over the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

He went back into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, putting his hands on the edges of the counter and leaned forward, closing his eyes. He could never give her everything she wanted.

Maybe marrying her was a bad idea.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	13. Should I Let You Go

**_Hey all!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

So tell me why  
Should I let you go  
Give me 20 good reasons  
I need to know

* * *

Ari woke up the next morning by a soft voice from the doorway.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" Kate asked, walking out of the bedroom wearing a pair of Ari's red boxers and a white tank top. Ari sat up and rubbed his face.

"I fell asleep an hour ago" He said "I received a call from my father earlier this morning. I must return to Israel" He said. She sat down next to him and tucked her legs underneath her.

"For how long?"

"I do not know" He replied honestly, putting his hands on his knees and resting against the back of the couch.

"When do you leave?" She asked after a long silence.

"In a few hours"

She put a hand on top of his and squeezed it lightly "I promise I'll tell you next time" She said. He turned his head to her.

"There will not be a next time" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up more.

"Caitlin, I will never be able to give you everything you desire" He said. She gave him a soft look.

"Ari, you already have" She said, putting her hand on the side of his face, the stubble there rubbing against her fingers. Ari lifted his hand and took her hand off his cheek. She looked almost hurt for a moment, but he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm softly.

"So you have few hours left until you have to leave" She said standing and pulling him up with her "What should we do until then?" She asked putting her arm around his neck and pulling his head down to hers for a slow, deep kiss.

"You will be the death of me" He murmured against her lips as she pulled him to the bedroom.

* * *

Kate wrapped her arms around Ari's stomach, and rested her head on his chest, the cover from the bed wrapped around her body. He brought his hand up and tangled it in her hair, kissing the side of her head.

"Stay safe" She murmured against his neck.

"I will" He said quietly. They turned their heads at the same time and he leaned down slightly to kiss her again. As he kissed her, his hand that wasn't running through her hair run up and down her back.

"Anî ohevêt otchâ" He said letting go of her and picking up his bag. She walked with him to the door and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too" She said "Bye"

"Shalom"

* * *

Ari walked into his father's large office the next day at Mossad, the large wooden doors closing behind him.

"Ari. Sit" Eli David said indicating to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ari nodded and sat in front of him.

"Yes father?" He said in a bored tone, like he was a teenager again.

"I believe there is something you have neglected to tell me" Eli said standing up, a file in his hand. Ari just looked at him as he walked around the desk and handed him the file. Ari opened it and looked at the pictures inside of it.

"I do not see how any of this is your business father" Ari said closing the folder and standing up. Eli crossed his arms.

"It is my business. You have put more than yourself in great risk, you have put this woman at risk too"

"How did you get these photographs?" Ari asked angrily.

"When you requested to use my private jet, you didn't think I would not have you followed?" Eli said.

Ari opened the file again and saw the many glossy photos of him and Kate in Italy. Them standing in front of the church. Them standing in a dark alley, the photo almost completely black, except the small colour where he could she when he had pushed Kate against the wall and kissed her one late night after going to a restaurant.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern" He said "If this is all you wanted from me Father, then I will be leaving" He said.

"She is not Jewish Ari" Eli said to Ari's back as he walked away.

Ari stopped, but didn't turn around "Neither was my Mother"

* * *

Ari barely made it down the hallway before he was given an assignment.

* * *

Kate was sitting on her couch when she heard Abby knock on the apartment door for their girl's afternoon.

"Kate!" Abby said happily, wrapping her arms around her friend as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey Abs" Kate smiled, leading her into the apartment and onto the couch. Abby looked around.

"Did you redecorate?" She asked.

"Yeah" Kate said nodding, also looking around at the few changes. Abby's head snapped towards her.

"Has a guy moved in?" Abby asked, practically bouncing.

Kate stiffened "Why would you think that?"

Abby smirked "Motorbike magazine on the coffee table, movie's I know you hate on top of the DVD player" Abby stood up and ran into the bathroom "Extra toothbrush, aftershave" She called.

"Abby" Kate called back. Abby ran back into the room and grinned.

"Am I right?!" She asked.

Kate sighed and nodded, effectively making Abby squeal.

"Is it your mystery guy?!"

Kate nodded and Abby clapped her hands together. Kate grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her down to sit next to her again.

"I thought I was pregnant"

Abby stared at her, wide eyed "Are you?"

"No" Kate said quietly "I took the test yesterday. It was negative"

Abby took a breath "What did your guy say?"

"We were both good with it being negative" She said.

"Whoa Kate" Abby said

"How are you and McGee going?" Kate asked steering away from the subject.

Abby grinned and began to talk about her relationship with McGee. Kate smiled at her, thankful for Abby not asking anything else.

* * *

Five days later, Kate was once again sitting on her couch, watching the news wearing her comfortable clothes, which consisted of Ari's shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, when she heard a soft knock on her door. She stood and walked towards it and her eyes widened slightly at who was standing there.

"Ziva?"

Kate's mind flashed back to all those months ago.

"_If anything should happen to me on a mission, my sister will come and inform you"_

"What's happened?"

* * *

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	14. Unknown, Unseen

**_Hey all,_**

**_Thanks once again to Ziny-DiNozzo, for ideas here and there._**

**_And to Pippy, as always :D_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Unknown  
Unseen  
We live underneath the radar

* * *

"Ari has been hurt" Ziva said, stepping into Kate's apartment, Kate closing the door and quickly turning to her.

"Is he alright?" She asked, her hand gripping the material of the shirt she was wearing, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Two days ago, the people Ari was with, their enemies had planted a bomb in a café they frequented. He was caught in the blast. Our father requested that he be sent to the Israeli embassy"

"So he's alright?" Kate asked.

Ziva sighed "He was still unconscious the last I heard. He should be here now. I believe our father has found out about you"

Kate let out the breath she was holding and nodded slightly "We'll deal with that, but can I go see him?"

Ziva smiled slightly "Yes. That is why I am here"

Kate was out the door before Ziva could even blink.

* * *

Kate ignored the looks she got as she and Ziva walked down a hall at the Israeli Embassy. Ziva guided her into a room at the end of the hall and quietly opened the door.

Ari was sitting up slightly in the bed, a magazine in his lap, flicking through the pages, his arm wrapped tightly in a bandage.

He looked up when he heard the door opened and put the magazine on the table next to him.

"Hey" Kate smiled walking into the room "How bad is it?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed, Ziva leaning against the now closed door.

"Nothing is broken, just very bruised" He said "I was outside the cafe when the bomb went off. The people I was with were killed"

Kate put a hand on his bandaged arm and raised an eyebrow.

"A piece of glass" He shrugged.

"I should be going" Ziva said with a slight smile "Papa wants me back at Mossad by tomorrow afternoon"

"Thank you Ziva" Kate said.

"Shalom" Ari said to Ziva as she opened the door.

"Shalom" She smiled.

A few minutes after Ziva left, Kate poked Ari in the chest.

"You frightened me" She said "Ziva shows up at my door, and my first thought is that you're dead" She said crossing her arms. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to him.

"You should not worry so much" He murmured against her lips.

For the next hour Kate murmured things from the case that she had worked that week, the case with the priest keeping the woman underground in a 1950's style room. Her head was resting on his shoulder as they laid on the small bed, she was making sure not to put any pressure on his bruises. He was running his hand gently up and down her arm, the bandage every now and then rubbing against her skin.

"I should tie you to the bed" Kate said after a while "Maybe then you'll stop trying to get yourself killed"

Ari smirked against Kate's hair "Yes. You do seem to like doing that"

Kate blushed and buried her face in his neck, making him chuckle.

* * *

Three days after he had left the Israeli Embassy Ari's father had requested him back at Mossad, which didn't please Kate at all. It had been 2 months since that day and she had heard nothing from him.

Until today.

"Ari Haswari's back in the country" Gibbs said with a snarl as he strode into the Bullpen late that night. Abby, who was sitting on a small filing cabinet behind McGee's desk reached forward and put a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"How do you know Boss?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Undercover FBI Agent recognized him at the airport" Gibbs said walking around to sit at his desk. "Until I say, everyone stays in the building. Got it?" He said.

After a few minutes Kate grabbed her phone and sent blank text to Ari. Seconds later she resived one back saying: _Outside._

"I'm going to go down and see Ducky" Kate said standing up. Abby looked at her oddly as she walked away. Once the elevator doors closed Abby jumped up and walked out of the Bullpen and to the elevator, watching as the n umbers at the top lit up. It missed Ducky's lab and went straight to the ground floor, so Abby waited until it had come back up and followed Kate.

Abby followed her once she spotted her and followed her of the Navy Yard and out to a park across from the entrance. She hid behind a tree and watched silently.

"Ari" Kate hissed into the darkness.

Ari walked out of the darkness with his hands in the pockets of his black motorcycle jacket, his head cocked to the side and a smirk on his face.

From behind the tree Abby gasped.

"I should probably yell at you for not telling me you were back" She said stepping slowly towards him with her arms crossed.

"But you are not going to" He said, now within a foot of her.

She lifted her hand and ran her fingers from his forehead down to his cheek "Hello" She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist under his jacket.

"Oh my god" Abby whispered wide eyed as she watched.

"Shalom" He murmured against her lips.

"You should go home, I'll be home soon. Once Gibbs deems it safe that you're not going to shoot me in the head" She smirked, letting him go.

He nodded with a smirk of his own and lifted her hand to kiss it before wandering back into the shadows. Abby quickly ran back to the Navy Yard and into NCIS Headquarters just before Kate did.

Kate walked down a hall in the NCIS building with a small smile when suddenly she was pulled into a closet.

"What-" Kate said as the door closed. A light turned on and Abby stood in front of her with her arms crossed "Abby?"

"You, and that terrorist! You were kissing him! What are you thinking Kate?!" She said "I mean, he shot Gibbs! And Gerald! And he kidnapped you! Twice! And-"

_Crap._

"Abby. I know" Kate said with a sigh after her brain had finished having a mental breakdown on her "You have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Especially anyone here at NCIS"

"I promise" Abby said with a small nod. Realization hit her "He's your mystery guy!"

Kate smiled slightly "Yeah"

"But he's a terrorist! What are you thinking?!"

"He is not Hamas Abby! He is Mossad, undercover. He's not evil" Kate said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whoa. So...how long have you two..."

"How about after Gibbs lets us leave, you come to my apartment. You know too much already and Ari can explain things better"

Abby nodded, still shocked "Ok"

Kate smiled and opened the door, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders from telling Abby "Ok"

When they walked out of the closet, Tony was standing there grinning at the two.

"What were you two just doing in there?"

* * *

_**This fic is slowly coming to a close, 2-3 chapters to go. But! Do not threat! I have started writing 2 new Kari's!** 'Teenage Wasteland' **and** 'Every Moment Counts' **(Which is like a prequal to x-x-xpippyx-x-x's fic 'Let The Truth Sting' so read that!!!!) So, you will still get your dose of Kari from me weekly. lol.**_

**_Review!!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	15. Hold On, Hold Tight

**_Hey all!_**

**_I'm pretty sad, the next chapter is the last :(_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Hold on, hold tight  
If I'm out of your sight  
And everything keeps moving on

* * *

It was the next night by the time Gibbs had let everyone leave, it had taken an extra hour for Ari to explain how important it was for Abby to keep his and Kate's relationship a secret once Kate and Abby had arrived home.

Once Ari and Kate had finished explaining, Abby, who was sitting Indian style in the armchair, sat up straighter.

"Can I ask some questions?" She asked. Ari and Kate looked at each other quickly then nodded. "How long have you been together?"

"Just under a year" Kate said. Abby eyed the two of them for a moment, they were sitting on the couch, Kate's legs were tucked up underneath her and Ari's hand was resting on her thigh, every now and then rubbing lightly.

"When you went to Indiana to see your parents?"

Ari squeezed Kate's thigh lightly "We were in Italy, but then we really did go to Indiana" Kate said.

Abby's eyes looked down at Ari's hand when he squeezed Kate's leg and her eyes widened, not hearing anything Kate said.

"Wedding ring" Abby said. Ari and Kate looked at Ari's hand and he curled it into a fist, crossing his arms as he did "You guys are married?!" She said excitedly.

"Yes Abby, we are" Ari said calmly.

Abby quickly looked at the clock.

"I gotta go!" She said jumping up, quickly putting her boots back on and standing straight "McGee'll be waiting for me"

Kate stood, leaving Ari sitting on the couch and walked with Abby to the door.

"I want details tomorrow. _All _the details" Abby smirked she looked over Kate's shoulder to Ari "Bye Ari! I'm glad you're not trying to kill us!" She said before walking out the door. Kate closed it with a laugh and turned, walking over to Ari and sitting next to him.

"It feels good, knowing that Abby knows" She said, her hand at the back of his neck, massaging lightly.

"Hmm" He murmured, his eyes closed. Kate stopped and Ari's eyes opened.

"What if, in the future" She said, her voice soft and her eyes looking away from him "We do have a baby?" She said. She felt Ari's back straighten and she continued "When you were gone I thought about it a lot, and a baby with you is..." She took a deep breath "but not for a long time…just one day" She said. Ari pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Maybe, we will talk about it in a year or two" He murmured into her hair "But for now, it is not a possibility"

He felt her take a deep breath and she nodded against his chest "Thank you" She whispered.

He picked her up as he stood, her legs wrapping around his waist and he kissed her as he walked them to their bedroom.

* * *

The next night after Ari had finished giving Kate a lesson on Krav Maga, as he did once a week since he had taken her hostage in Autopsy, they put the furniture back in their proper place and the mats away before sitting on the couch together.

"Ziva is coming" He said, still wearing only his black tracksuit pants. Kate lifted her head and smiled at him.

"When?"

"She should be arriving early tomorrow morning" He said.

Kate nodded and stood, stretching out her aching body that was still clad in a pink tank top and black exercise pants. She offered him her hand and he stood, following her into the bathroom.

An hour later Kate was sound asleep, Ari was lying awake behind her, his arm draped around her bare waist. He kissed her back of her head softly and gently got out of the bed and getting dressed. Once he had put his shoes on he wrote a note, placing it on his pillow and slipped out the door.

* * *

The next morning was routine for Kate. She woke up, rolled over and found the bed cold and a note on Ari's pillow saying he had business to attend to that day and that he would be home that night, she got dressed, had coffee and started to make her way to work.

She made it to her car before she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Kate was aware of was that her head was pounding; the second was that her hands were tied tightly behind her back. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, seeing she was in a basement of some kind and she was lying in the corner, blood dried from a cut in her forehead.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and saw a man enter.

"You are finally awake" The man said "You are Haswari's whore" He stated.

Kate managed to push herself into a standing position and kicked him in the leg. The man stumbled, but stood back up straight quickly, pressing his arm against her neck as he pushed her into the wall. She tried to kick him, but he punched her stomach, making her fall and curl up slightly.

The man pulled a rope out of his back pocket and tied it around Kate's legs, yanking on it so he could drag her across the room to some pipes, which he used another rope to tie her hands to.

Kate glared at him the whole time "Who are you?" She hissed.

The man grinned at her and bent to her level, producing a knife from his side and running the flat side against her cheek "My name is Aza, I am getting my revenge on the man who killed my brother" He said.

"Who?" She asked, her face turned away from him and the knife, which was now running down her neck.

"Ari Haswari. I have been following the two of you for months. Ever since my brother's death in that bomb at the Cafe. I have found that you seem to be the most precious thing to him. I will make him pay" Aza said softly, the knife cutting through the material of the light blue polo t-shirt she had put on that morning.

Kate struggled violently against the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. Once Aza had fully cut through her shirt he stood, brushing the dirt off his knees and walking out the door.

Kate went limp against the ropes and sighed, she only hoped that the Team would find her soon.

* * *

"I knew that bastard would get her" Gibbs said angrily as he said down at his desk.

"Gibbs! I don't think it was him!" Abby said, walking around to stand behind him. Gibbs just turned around and gave her a look "I mean, the last two times he didn't hurt her, and there was blood near her car this time. It doesn't seem like what he would do" She said quickly.

Gibbs turned back around and took a sip of his coffee "McGee, trace her cell"

* * *

Aza walked back into the basement twenty minutes later with a needle in one hand. Kate struggled as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What is that?" She asked, trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"It is my revenge" He said happily, sticking the needle into her arm, the liquid inside slowly being injected "This will slowly shut down all your organs, resulting in a slow and painful death. And there is nothing that is going to stop it" He said taking the needle out of her arm and standing.

The sound of a gunshot filled the room and Aza fell to the ground, a bullet in his back. Kate looked up at the stairs and saw Ziva rushing down them with a gun in her hand. She gun her gun back in her hoister and took a knife from her boot, cutting through the ropes.

"Ziva. I have never been so happy to see you" Kate said, covering herself with what remained of her shirt. Ziva stood, helping Kate up with her.

"Ziva...I need to go to the hospital" Kate said weakly before collapsing into Ziva's arms.

* * *

**_Will she survive?_**

**_Oh! A preview of the lyrics for the next (and finale) chapter:_**

_**'**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not'_

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	16. Is Doesn't Make A Difference

**_Hello All._**

**_Well, this is the end of this lovely fic. I'm sad :(_**

**_This has been my favorite fic I've ever written, and I'm so happy people liked it._**

**_And don't forget that I'm writing more Kari's, so put me on Author Alert so you know when they're up. lol._**

**_Thanks to those who have stuck by this fic since the beginning, the reviews I got were the best, and what kept the fic going. _**

**_This chapter has flashbacks to bits throughout the whole fic. Enjoy!_**

**_So, I present to you, the final chapter of Chained To You._**

* * *

We've gotta hold on, to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other, and that's alot  
For love.

* * *

"_How'd you get in here?" Kate asked standing up._

"_Caitlin, picking a lock is one of the first things you learn at Mossad" He said with a chuckle. Kate stood and cautiously walked towards him._

"_You came back" She stated._

"_I am a man who keeps his word Caitlin" He said pushing himself off the doorway and taking a step towards her._

* * *

"I'm looking for Caitlin Todd's room" Gibbs said as he, McGee, Tony and Abby rushed towards the nurses' station at Bethesda.

"Please wait a moment" The nurse said. Gibbs banged his fist on the desk, startling the nurse.

"We need to know now" He practically yelled. The nurse quickly typed something into her computer.

"I'll get her doctor for you" She said nervously before quickly running off.

Gibbs turned around to face his Team with a sigh. Suddenly someone walked up to him,

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The person said. Gibbs looked at the Small Israeli woman in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Ziva David. I work for Mossad, I am the one who found Kate" Ziva said extending her hand. Gibbs just looked at her hand briefly, so she put it on her hip. "I found Kate in a basement, she was taken by a man by the name of Aza, I have been trailing him for a few weeks now and saw him take Kate to his safe house. I got there too late, he had injected her with a poison. That is what the doctors are treating now" She said.

Gibbs looked at her for a long moment before nodding. Ziva smiled slightly before turning to go sit back down in the waiting room chairs.

She was joined quickly by Tony.

"You're Mossad?" He asked. Ziva turned her head to look at him.

"Shalom Tony. It has been quite a while" She said. Tony looked down.

"Do you know if Kate's gonna be ok?"

* * *

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Kate yelled after Ari had put Gerald and Ducky in the cooler. She was lying on the autopsy table again after Ari had ordered her there, which she had been pretty angry about._

_He walked over, putting his hand on her arm, but she pushed it away from her._

"_Caitlin, I am on a mission" He whispered in her ear. She stared at him for a moment before sitting up and glaring at him._

"_So that gave you the right to shoot Gerald? What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed. He chuckled and leaned against the table next to her. "Ari! This isn't funny, Gibbs will want to kill you" She said._

_He lifted his hand and ran it through the side of her hair, leaving his hand on the side of her neck. "It will be fine" He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, when he went to deepen the kiss she pulled away._

"_This is so inappropriate" She said breathlessly._

* * *

The doctor had quickly come and showed the Team to Kate's room, explaining what was happening.

"The poison is very new, there is not antidote, but we are treating her as best we can. We'll hopfully be able to stop it before it gets to any of her vital organs"

Once they got into Kate's room the doctor started to check her stats while the Team stood in the doorway.

Kate was lying in a hospital gown in the bed, she was lying on her side, her eyes closed, sweating and shaking slightly. Abby gasped and buried her head into McGee's shoulder. They all walked into the room, Tony standing at the foot of the bed, Gibbs standing next to the door still, and McGee and Abby at the side of the bed.

The doctor made a noise of worry and shook Kate's shoulder slightly.

"Miss Todd. Is there anyone else you would like me to call? Family?" The doctor asked her once her eyes opened. She nodded weakly.

"My husband" She said quietly "His number's in my cell phone"

"I'll get it for him Kate" Abby said squeezing her best friend's arm before going out of the room with the doctor.

"You're married?!" Tony exclaimed, making Kate wince "How long have you been married?"

"A few months" She replied, her head rolling to the side on the pillow away from them all.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gibbs asked, trying not to get angry at her.

"I had...reasons" She weakly before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Caitlin…?"_

_She took another deep breath and looked away from him "I can't…I can't fall in love with you"_

_He walked around the couch and stood a few feet in front of her and crossed him arms over his chest "Good luck with that"_

* * *

"Ari, It's Abby" Abby said into the hospital phone, Kate's cell, which had been found on the ground near her car, in her hand.

"Abby. Is Caitlin alright?"

Abby took a deep breath "No, you gotta get to Bethesda, I'll meet you outside"

* * *

"_Where the hell are you Ari?!" She hissed._

_He stepped out from behind the bookcase at the side of the room with a smirk. "I'm very good at hiding. When I was a child I was always the last found in hide and seek"_

* * *

Abby met Ari outside the hospital 15 minutes later. He had parked his bike and quickly walked over to her.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"She was kidnapped, and the guy who kidnapped her injected her with something and now she has this poison in her and the doctors are doing everything they can but they asked if there was anyone they could call, like family, and that's never good! And she looks really bad, she's pale and shaking and I know she's scared, even though she won't admit it. And she really needs you" Abby said. Ari nodded.

"Which room is she in?" He asked quickly.

"I'll show you" She said turning and walking into the hospital. "The guys are in the cafeteria, so you're safe" She said. "This is her room" Abby said indicating to the room in front of them.

"Thank you Abby"

* * *

"_I-I took a test" She said in a low voice. He put a hand on her arm._

"_A test?" He asked. She nodded._

"_Pregnancy test" She said._

"_Oh" He said, one hand going up at scratch the back of his neck absent mindedly. "What did it say?" He asked. Kate shrugged._

"_I haven't looked yet" She said softly.  
_

* * *

Ari quickly walked down the hospital hall behind Abby and went straight into Kate's hospital room, Abby staying out in the hall.

"Caitlin, what have they done to you?" He murmured, sitting in the chair next to her and taking her hand in his.

Her eyes opened slightly, her body still shaking "Ari" She muttered "I'm scared"

"Shh" He whispered "You will be fine"

She tugged on his hand, she was so weak it barely made it move, but he knew what she wanted.

* * *

"_Caitlin, I will never be able to give you everything you desire" He said. She gave him a soft look._

"_Ari, you already have" She said, putting her hand on the side of his face, the stubble there rubbing against her fingers._

* * *

"How's she going?" Gibbs asked walking up to Abby, who quickly spun around to face him.

"Ah…She's the same, but the doctor said she needed her rest and not to go in there" She said quickly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked behind her through the door. His face imediantly turned to murderous and he reached for his side arm.

Abby put a hand on top of his "Gibbs don't. Look"

Gibbs looked into the room and watched as Kate said something and the saw Ari lie on the bed next to her.

"He's her husband?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah" Abby said, and then sighed as Gibbs stormed down the hallway.

* * *

"_I should tie you to the bed" Kate said after a while "Maybe then you'll stop trying to get yourself killed"_

_Ari smirked against Kate's hair "Yes. You do seem to like doing that"_

* * *

Ari laid down next to Kate and gathered her in his arms. She was shaking and sweat was gathering on her forehead.

He held her as close to him as he could, her hands on his shoulders and her forehead against his chest.

"Ari" She said quietly, tears running down her face "It hurts" She said, her entire body shaking.

"I know Caitlin" He said softly as he stroked her hair. "Stay awake. You can fight this"

A sob escaped her throat and her shaking became worse "I don't think I can"

"But you must Caitlin" He soothed. She nodded against his neck and he held her tighter "You must" he whispered, a tear making its way down his cheek.

She looked up at him, her shaking manage to almost make him shake off the bed "Never seen you cry" She whispered, her eyes only half open, and tears running down her face.

"Shh" He said with a small smirk, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead before pressing a kiss there.

"I love you Ari" She murmured, her forehead falling back onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, my Caitlin" He murmured back.

He suddenly felt her stop shaking "Caitlin" He said shaking her slightly, he heard the long beep from the heart monitor. He looked down at her limp form "...Caitlin?"

* * *

**_The End._**

**_...anyone up for a sequal?_**


	17. Sequal!

Hello All!

Well, the sequal is _finally_ up!

**'She Will Be Loved'**

You'll find it on my profile!

I hope you like it as much as you liked this fic!!

xoxElle


End file.
